Molly smiles
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Cuando los días han sido grises, nada esta mal si Molly sonríe. Ella sonríe, y él sólo quiere huir de esa sonrisa que lo hace sentir tan... idiota.


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, con sinceridad apenas ayer comencé a ver **_Sherlock_** gracias a las recomendaciones de una chica muy querida por mí, y les juro no me arrepiento de nada.**

**Así que este fic es dedicado a Rut, ¡espero te guste! Aunque no te agrade la pareja u.u**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Sherlock_** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_**Molly smiles**_

* * *

_ Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo_

_~Tommy Gunn~_

Ella es tan común, tan como muchas personas, tan aburrida. Eso lo sabes más que bien, siempre sueles saber tanto de las personas con sólo un vistazo, ¿no es así? ¡Por supuesto! Eres Sherlock Holmes, ¡la mente prodigiosa!

¿Y qué es ella? Algo aburrido, sin duda alguna.

Tiene un cabello castaño, el cual le gusta llevarlo largo y deduces que es porque ella siente la necesidad de parecer más femenina. Sus ojos son oscuros, un par de comunes ojos color café que no causan en ti ni la más mínima curiosidad.

Ella no se maquilla, por supuesto que no. Es por eso que cuando notas el brillo en sus labios, te extraña y piensas que saldrá a una cita, pero descartas la idea ya que no es el horario en que ella termina de trabajar. Entonces hay algo más, pero no te esfuerzas en descifrarlo, porque no es algo interesante.

Sueles verla mucho, te agrada la forma en la que no te replica nada y por supuesto que adoras que no te tache de fenómeno o algo por el estilo. Es su manera de ser, la ves frente a ti y sabes que ella siempre ha sido así. Buena; tanto que te molesta un poco, pues confundes esa bondad con estupidez.

Ahora sigues con su forma de vestir. Tan poco femenina. No importa cuan largo sea su aburrido cabello color chocolate o qué color de brillo decida usar en su pequeña boca, ella se esfuerza en vestir de una manera que te hace creer un par de cosas. La primera; se adentra tanto en su tétrico trabajo que se olvida de lucir bien, o dos; no quiere relación alguna y se esfuerza en alejar al sexo masculino de ella.

Y puedes verla un sábado por la noche, cuando las mujeres de su edad –y por supuesto solteras- salen a esos aburridos lugares a pretender que tienen una velada que marcará su vida; pero la ves a ella y sabes que no es de esas personas. ¡Ella es más aburrida aún! Se queda en su cama, con una patética pijama –seguro tiene una de esas con figuras de corazones- y lee un libro, o una revista o tal vez ve algún capítulo de una serie que le gusta.

Y es frustrante para ti conocer gente tan… tan así, aburrida.

La ves al día siguiente, no te molestas en preguntar qué tal está, puedes descifrarlo con facilidad, y francamente no te interesa que haya tenido insomnio, que el café se haya terminado en su casa o que la muy torpe tropezara antes de salir. Tampoco te dignas a decir un hola. Tú, arrogante grosero, ¡porque eso eres!

Pero no te importa, porque aunque ni siquiera digas un amable "Hola", ahí está ella, se planta frente a ti, ¿y qué hace? Molly sonríe.

¡Y entonces ya no te parece tan aburrida! Porque sonríe a pesar de haberse quemado un dedo cuando seguramente preparaba su desayuno, sonríe y junto a su respingada y cómica nariz, causa en ella un gesto que te resulta gracioso. Y entonces notas el ligero brillo en sus ojos oscuros y ves las largas pestañas que le dan un toque de siempre querer saber algo, como una niña. Sonríe y su delicada y pequeña boca se curvea de una manera encantadora.

Molly sonríe, y tú dices algo cruel.

Entonces la sonrisa desaparece, y tú te sientes a salvo. Adoras esa sonrisa, es una de tus partes favoritas del día, ¡y no lo niegues Holmes, sabes que sí! Pero siempre te esfuerzas tanto en desaparecerla, aparentando que sólo estás siendo tú, diciendo la verdad como siempre. Pero no es así, no dejas que esa sonrisa aparezca con frecuencia frente a ti porque te asusta.

Te asusta pensar que cuando Molly sonríe, ya no es tan común para ti. Piensas en el brillo en sus labios y deseas que a ella no se le esté ocurriendo ir a una cita. Cuando Molly sonríe, te dislocas un poco –aunque nunca lo dejas ver. Maldito genio- ella sonríe y es suficiente para hacerte sentir alguien más, algo menos tú. Un idiota.

Molly sonríe, y te encanta.

Molly sonríe, pero te asusta sentir lo que sientes.

Molly sonríe, y tú esfumas la sonrisa con facilidad.

Porque eres tremendamente orgulloso Sherlock Holmes, y no te gusta sentirte un idiota, tú, reverendo… ¡Idiota!

* * *

**Molly&Sherlock, ¿por qué? Porque me fascina la idea de que alguien como el genio de Holmes pueda terminar enamorándose de la persona más común ante su analítica mente.**

**¡Como Arturo! Que fue a perder el corazón por una sirvienta... Lo siento, me pareció buena comparación *-***

**Rut, espero te haya gustado.**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
